Adoro las tormentas
by Mirchu
Summary: Kirishima adora las tormentas porque le recuerdan a Bakugou, letales y ruidosas, pero a la vez refrescantes, Katsuki las teme, aunque a partir de esa noche su concepto variará un poco.


**Buenas! Siempre me ocurre lo mismo, empiezo a leer fanfics sobre parejas que me encantan y finalmente no puedo evitar contribuir en ello xD Así que aquí esta mi primera aportación, espero que no esté muy OoC y que os guste :3**

 **Antes de dejaros tranquilos decir que obviamente BNHA no me pertenece y que Kirishima y Bakugou son puro amor!**

* * *

 _ADORO LAS TORMENTAS._

Su relación había cambiado con el paso del tiempo, hasta él mismo, a pesar de no fijarse en ese tipo de cosas se había dado cuenta, estudiaban juntos, o mejor dicho, él estudiaba hasta morir, exprimiendo su cerebro, mientras Bakugou se dedicaba a supervisar sus _"progresos"_ con alguna que otra explosión o golpe en la cabeza por incompetente. Entrenaban juntos hasta que sus cuerpos no podían más, o más bien, hasta que su endurecimiento dejaba de poder soportar las letales explosiones de su amigo, o en ocasiones, hasta que veía la cara de dolor de su contrincante tras una serie de ataques mortíferos, suponiendo que ese era su tope del día y alegando que él mismo no soportaba ya ni un ataque más, evitando dañar el orgullo del rubio, lo conocía demasiado bien, y sabía que si le ocurría mencionar que el cuerpo del chico bomba había llegado a su límite su vida correría peligro. También almorzaban y comían juntos, normalmente acompañados de varios de sus amigos y compañeros, pero otras veces simplemente solos, a veces charlando, o simplemente en silencio, pero no de forma incomoda, sino únicamente haciéndose compañía, y sin darse cuenta, sus vidas, al igual que sus quirks se habían complementado la una con la otra, haciéndole realmente feliz, había conseguido un gran amigo que le apoyaba, a su manera, en los buenos y en los malos momentos, porque sí, a pesar del carácter "explosivo", nunca mejor dicho, de Bakugou, y de su tacto inexistente para decir las cosas, siempre tenía _"palabras de consuelo"_ para él, pero jamás, jamás, se hubiera imaginado la situación en la que se encontraba en ese momento, con Bakugou acurrucado en sus brazos temblando levemente y soltando maldiciones y gruñidos cada dos por tres.

El día había sido agotador, se había levantado a las 5:30 para salir a correr como todas las mañanas, el cielo avecinaba lluvia, pero unas cuantas gotas no iban a frenarle su rutina mañanera, tras el intenso ejercicio se había duchado rápidamente para acudir a clase y sufrir los tormentos de las largas horas de materias aburridas que poco tenían que ver con ser un héroe. La hora de la comida había pasado de forma veloz entre resoplidos y gruñidos de su compañero que miraba cada dos por tres por la ventana maldiciendo el fatídico tiempo con el que habían amanecido, cosa que no le sorprendió, Bakugou rechistaba por todo, por el sol, por el viento, por la lluvia, por el frio, etc. etc. etc. El resto del día continuó igual, un entrenamiento espartano a manos de Aizawa les había dejado exhaustos, lo único que quería era llegar a su habitación y dormir, pero sabía que esa opción era todavía inviable, aun tenía que ducharse, terminar los ejercicios de la mañana y cenar.

Al salir del pabellón de entrenamiento, el viento arremetía fieramente, mientras la tormenta se afianzaba con fuerza en esas últimas horas de la tarde, todos corrieron hacia las habitaciones evitando inútilmente mojarse, todos menos él, le encantaban las tormentas, le hacían sentirse vivo, adoraba que las gotas de lluvia golpearan su rostro, mientras los relámpagos iluminaban su camino, y sin darse cuenta pensó en Bakugou, y una sonrisa iluminó su semblante, su amigo era como una tormenta, letal y ruidoso, pero a la vez refrescante, explosivo, ya que la tempestad podía desencadenarse en cualquier momento sin previo aviso, y cuando todo acababa, reinaba la calma, porque así era él, de mecha corta, saltaba a la mínima y sin avisar, pero cuando su discusión había finalizado simplemente chistaba, desviaba la mirada y guardaba silencio.

Finalmente llegó a su habitación, volvió a ducharse y se dirigió a la habitación contigua, aun le esperaba una larga sesión de estudios, explosiones y golpes, su sorpresa fue no recibir respuesta tras llamar varias veces a la puerta.

\- Bakugou – llamó por enésima vez – tienes que ayudarme con las materias – suspiro quedamente, sin su ayuda estaba perdido – voy a abrir – dijo mientras deslizaba sus dedos sobre el pomo y giraba dejando ver una estancia totalmente a oscuras - ¿Bakugou? – preguntó al no recibir respuesta alguna, se esperaba gritos por no respetar su intimidad, pero lo único que obtuvo fue un leve gruñido proveniente de un bulto en la cama. Bakugou estaba acurrucado entre las mantas con la cabeza tapada

\- ¿Bro, estás bien? – dijo mientras se acercaba

\- Vete – esa fue la única palabra que recibió.

\- Vale, entiendo que hoy no va a haber sesión de estudio – dijo sin entender muy bien lo que ocurría – te aviso para cenar.

\- ¿Qué coño no entiendes de pírate de mi puta habitación?, creo que está muy claro – gruñó dejando claro que no quería ser molestado.

\- Ok, ok, pues nos vemos mañana entonces – exclamó resoplando y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, había a veces que ni él lo comprendía.

Terminó como pudo sus quehaceres estudiantiles, a sabiendas de que seguramente todo estaría mal, bajo a la sala común, cenó algo y volvió a su habitación, por ese día ya era más que suficiente. Se aproximó al pequeño balcón apoyándose contra la pared para poder observar unos minutos la lluvia, la tormenta aun no había menguado, los truenos y los relámpagos continuaban en todo su esplendor haciendo vibrar los cristales, deslizó lentamente la mano para apagar la luz y poder así disfrutar del espectáculo completo mientras se tumbaba en la cama, boca arriba, en dirección al cristal.

Unos ligeros golpes lo despertaron, abrió lentamente los ojos mientras se incorporaba, finalmente se había quedado dormido disfrutando de la tormenta, miró el reloj, las 2:00 a.m, ¿Quién era a esas horas? Arrastró pesadamente sus pies hacia la puerta sin encender la luz, no hacía falta, la tormenta seguía iluminando completamente la estancia, cuando finalmente abrió, no creía lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, tal vez aun estuviera dormido, porque era imposible que Bakugou estuviera delante de su habitación, en pijama, descalzo, abrazando su almohada y a esas horas de la noche.

\- Déjame pasar – su voz había sonando demandante, como era de costumbre, pero acompañada de un deje suplicante y no exigente el cual era habitual.

Un trueno bastante sonoro hizo reaccionar al pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que el rubio cerraba fuertemente los ojos y abrazaba aun más la almohada que sostenía.

\- Tienes miedo – afirmó mientras se echaba a un lado para dejar paso a su amigo.

\- Cállate – fue su total respuesta.

\- Tener miedo a una tormenta no es nada varonil – dijo entre risas mientras cerraba la puerta y se aproximaba a su amigo que se había sentado sobre su cama.

\- Tchs, he dicho que te calles, túmbate, duérmete y muérete – susurró entre dientes mientras subía sus piernas y se tumbaba mirando hacia la pared.

Kirishima seguía sin entender nada, simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras volvía a reír internamente, no había por donde coger la situación, Bakugou, el temerario y fuerte Bakugou, uno de los hombres con el aura más varonil que conocía temiendo a una simple tormenta. Se tumbó a su lado boca arriba, no era la primera vez que dormía con un amigo, pero habían pasado muchos años desde que tuvo que compartir cama, y jamás se hubiera imaginado tener a Bakugou metido entre sus sabanas, aunque para nada se quejaba de la situación. Sus ojos volvieron a pesar y el trance comenzó a apoderarse de él hasta que un leve temblor volvió a hacerle abrir los ojos, su amigo seguía abrazando fuerte la almohada enterrando su cabeza en las mantas, acurrucándose cada vez más tras los sonoros truenos que retumbaban en toda la habitación.

Kirishima se movió sin pensar, sin saber muy bien el causante, el sueño, su amigo temblando, la situación en sí, simplemente se giró hacia el rubio abrazándolo suavemente por la cintura y acercándolo más a él. Bakugou se había quedado totalmente estático ante la proximidad del más joven, sin embargo no hizo ademán de retirarse, simplemente se dejó abrazar, hasta que otro trueno perturbó la tranquilidad. Se giró bruscamente enterrando su cara en el pecho del pelirrojo, correspondiendo el abrazo y maldiciendo las malditas tormentas ante los ojos atónitos de su compañero.

Cada vez comprendía menos la situación, y a la vez, cada vez le gustaba más, hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta del cambio de comportamiento de su compañero hacia su persona, y eso le había comido la cabeza durante tiempo, acelerando su corazón cada vez que pensaba en él, y muy a su pesar, pensaba en él más de lo que hubiera deseado, sin embargo, prefirió mantener esos sentimientos ocultos, primaba más su amistad que un tonto enamoramiento, sin embargo, esos sentimientos en esos precisos momentos se nublaban cada vez más, poder ver la parte más frágil de Bakugou le hacía querer saber más, querer saber todo sobre él, notaba como los colores ascendían a su cara y se sentía mal consigo mismo, él disfrutando la situación mientras su amigo sufría por ella.

\- Quita esa jodida cara – susurró contra su camiseta, a lo que Kirishima únicamente pudo reí.

\- No puedo, si cada vez que suena un trueno te pegas más a mi – dijo intentando calmar su risa, pues sabía perfectamente que su vida correría peligro si continuaba burlándose del rubio.

\- Pedazo de estúpido, pelo pincho de mierda, tu quirk ha endurecido tu cerebro y se ha convertido una puta piedra, mañana te voy a matar, es mas muérete ya y líbranos de ver tu cara de imbécil…. – soltó rápidamente, provocando una sonora risa de nuevo en su amigo.

\- Claro que sí, hombre – susurró contra su pelo a la vez que acariciaba lentamente su espalda – si yo me muero, a ver quién iba a cuidar de ti – dijo sin perder la sonrisa.

Bakugou levantó su vista, chocando con la mirada rubí del joven que lo arrullaba en sus brazos, hacía tiempo que el corazón del rubio se había ablandado por culpa del pelirrojo, no entendía muy bien que era lo que le ocurría, jamás había sentido nada igual, pero en esos momentos de tensión en su habitación, intentando ignorar la tormenta y poniéndose con cada trueno más nervioso, lo único que tranquilizó su agitado corazón fue pensar en él, su cuerpo se movió solo, y cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba frente a la habitación de Kirishima rezando por que abriera la puerta.

Hacía rato que había dejado de pensar en los truenos, los relámpagos y la tormenta, únicamente se dejaba llevar por el calor que el cuerpo pegado al suyo le proporcionaba, por el olor de Kirishima, y por la tranquila respiración sobre su cabeza, pero al levantar la vista y chocar contra esos ojos que le observaban, se olvidó también de sus estúpidas promesas por anular sus sentimientos, y simplemente se dejó llevar.

Levanto lentamente la mano cogiendo la camiseta del pelirrojo, acercando su rostro al de él sin apartar la vista, Kirishima sonrió de nuevo, esa era una de las facetas que más le gustaban, otorgándole valor para lo que estaba a punto de hacer, suspiró cerrando los ojos, y cuando se dispuso a besas su labios, el pelirrojo se adelantó.

Fue un beso suave y lento, cargado de añoranza, ambos deseaban este momento más de lo que se hubieran podido imaginar.

\- Adoro las tormentas, porque me recuerdan a ti – susurró tras el beso mientras le abrazaba aun más fuerte.

\- Creo… que a partir de ahora, también me van a gustar las tormentas – dijo observándolo con esa característica mirada suya – pero… para que eso ocurra, no pienses que me voy a conformar con solo un beso – susurró posicionándose encima suya y sonriendo sádicamente, de esa forma que hacía que Kirishima perdiera el rumbo.

Ese era Bakugou, su Bakugou, y le iba a querer siempre, con o sin miedo a las tormentas.

* * *

 **Siempre leo fincs en los que Bakugou es el rudo de la pareja, y Kirishima cae rendido a su pies simplemente por lo varonil que es, entonces no se.. me apetecía escribir algo donde se vieran las debilidades de Bakugou, como es el temor a una simple tormenta, y que fuera Kirishima quien lo reconfortara, porque creo que ambos se complementan muy muy bien, a lo mejor ha sido un poco locura mía y me ha quedado de lo más surreal, pero yo he disfrutado mucho imaginándome la situación XD**

 **Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo igual que yo escribiéndolo :)**


End file.
